Madak Sohl
Madak Sohl is a fanon planet. As such, it doesn't appear in any game Planetary Data Madak Sohl is an artificial structure of unknown origin the size of a dwarf planet orbiting a lonely brown dwarf star. The lower half of the planet (if it can be called such) is a large escalated pyramid made out of a mixture of organic and inorganic materials such as wood and brass. Inside it houses a vast array of machines similar to those found in common life support systems. On the “base” of the pyramid, several quartz tubes emerge, converging in a gigantic crystalline organ with similarities to most hominids’ hearts. This structure along with the tubes are filled with plasma, similar to those found on stars, but it’s estimated temperature is very high compared to the brightness it generates. Despite being made out of quartz, the main body of the planet can be seen beating in an organic manner. According to local legend and writings found in the bowels of the base of the object, the planet is a prison for a minor god named Madak. He used to be the one responsible for creating and shaping sentients; but in a fit of anger, he filled the minds of everyone with discord, essentially creating negative feelings. Due to this mishap, he was forever imprisoned in the Sohl, and the heartbeat of the structure is the god pounding the walls of his prison. Around the heart, a nearly invisible inscription can be seen when it’s inspected in infrared. The inscription reads: “Ινσαλτια ιν ζαμ'εία παθερα, Μαδακ (Madness shall never be forgiven, Madak) The Sohl has one last characteristic: for unknown reasons whenever a sentient being approaches the structure they will slowly lose sanity, with common symptoms of proximity being dementia, paranoia and multiple personality disorder appearing in otherwise sane individuals or even machine based beings. Similarly to radiation exposure, those symptoms begin to heal once the afflicted leave the area. Interestingly, if a being hums or sings any kind of music with the beat of Madak Sohl, the detrimental effects slow down, enabling exploration of the body.    Inhabitants According to research made on the planet, the natives are called Sohl Guardians. They’re snake like beings made out of brass, with 3 quills in the back that seem to indicate emotion, and a golden slitted eye. Beneath the “belly”, they have flesh like growths usually associated with blood pushing organs; the reason behind it is currently unknown. They can maneuver in vacuum and can focus the natural madness produced by their home into nearby beings to deflect attacks. Not much is known about these beings. The Guardians are equipped with multiple tools that enable them to repair any damage their home, and are capable of cooperating with themselves. They will ignore any explorers of the Sohl, but will retaliate if either one of them or the structure’s integrity is compromised. Field Physics All launches made in Madak Sohl will have extremely low power. However, along with the beat of the music, the edges of the screen will beat red, like heartbeat that will increase in frequency when the screen fills. Fusing while the screen flasher red will result in a large surge of launch power. Category:Homeworlds